¿Qué es lo Más Dulce que Existe? ¿Venganza o Celos?
by KarencitaFrost300
Summary: (Nota importante dentro) En la vida hay muchas cosas dulces, pero para una persona no hay nada más dulce que la venganza. Contiene Pilly, un poco de Elixie y un poco de Kory. Si no les gusta no lo lean


_**PiliShane heme aqui con esta venganza: Este fic contiene Pilly (Pili X Billy) Además de un poco de Elixie y un poco de Kory (Kord X Akyra) Si no les gusta no lo lean ¬¬**_

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE: A mi me encanta describir situaciones, personajes o lugares, puedo ser bien descriptiva y me siento orgullora del resultado de este One-Shot. Los personajes: Yo, Pili y Akyra facilmente podrian pasar como OC Asique si entienen mi descripcion de las cosas leanlo y si no salgan de este One-Shot ¬¬ Eso es todo nos leemos abajo! PD: Aqui veran un poco más de mi personalidad.**_

* * *

"_**El Poder de los Celos… Y la Venganza"**_

Se dice que en la vida hay muchas cosas dulces: Algunas frutas, chocolates, dulces o besos para algunos otros. Mientras que si le preguntas a otras personas te dirán que para ellos lo más dulce es el amor, el cariño o la amistad. Pues… esas son simples cursilerías de idiotas enamorados. Así es, cursilerías baratas de poetas enamorados, poetas que seguramente fueron rechazados. En fin ¿Habrá algo aun más dulce que todo lo anterior? La respuesta: Si, si lo hay y una persona lo sabía perfectamente. Recostada contra un árbol mientras su meca-puma estaba estacionada junto a ella una chica parecía pensativa, pero era difícil saberlo con seguridad.

Vestía unos pantalones grises ajustados junto a un cinturón con tubos de hierbas y ungüentos sanatorios, botas de combate negras hasta la rodilla, una blusa manga larga ajustada descubierta de los hombros, poseía guantes sin dedos y Lanzadoras de muñeca en ambos brazos, para completar una capa que le cubría todo el cuerpo además de una capucha que le cubría hasta media nariz dejando ver su boca y parte de sus mejillas, solo se podía ver su vestuario cuando movía los brazos, los que la conocían perfectamente sabían que tenia cabello hasta la barbilla largo de adelante corto de atrás de color achocolatado al igual que sus ojos. Al estar de brazos cruzados y con los labios fruncidos era fácil imaginarse que estaba concentrada, su nombre era Karem o Ka para los amigos.

Una babosa Versátil también parecía pensativa en su hombro derecho y en el hombro izquierdo había una babosa Aracniredes que también pensaba, a su alrededor solo se escuchaba la ligera brisa del viento, era un lindo día, perfecto para una venganza… cuando supiera que hacer. Tenía varias venganzas pendientes con ciertas personitas, pero lo haría una por una disfrutando de cada venganza. Su primera víctima: Pilar o Pili como le decían de cariño. Era de quien más quería vengarse… al menos por ahora.

Pili era una chica de su edad con largo cabello café chocolate el cual caía ondulado hasta un poco más de media espalda, ojos igualmente cafés, vestía un pantalón ajustado verde camuflado con botas negras, remera musculosa verde militar claro que dejaba ver su ombligo, también usaba una chaqueta del mismo color que su pantalón y un guante de cuero sin dedos en su mano izquierda, su lanzadora era marrón con verde y la traía en el cinturón. Era una chica dulce, valiente, tierna y simpática. Pero aun así quería vengarse de ella, desgraciadamente ninguna idea se le venía a la cabeza.

Karem suspiro y miro a sus babosas las cuales negaron con la cabeza para hacerle saber que tampoco tenían alguna idea, se dirigió a su meca-puma para irse. Comenzó su camino atravesando un parque en donde algunos niños jugaban con sus babosas y otros comían helados, también no podían faltar las típicas parejas melosas que se la pasaban con cariñitos o nombres ridículos y cursis. Sintió revuelto el estomago con grandes ganas de vomitar, odiaba las cosas melosas y cursis del romance. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaran, bueno, esas cosas simplemente no eran para ella, jamás le intereso mucho el romance además de su baja autoestima, por eso usaba la capucha.

-_Es simplemente asqueroso_-. Murmuro con una mueca de asco, era tierno, pero le repugnaba.

Miro a su arsenal: Algunas parecían asqueadas y otras parecían enternecidas con las escenas. Miro su hombro izquierdo y su babosa Aracniredes parecía entre asqueada y enternecida, volteo la mirada hacia su babosa Versátil y parecía igual que su compañera enternecida y asqueada. Se dio cuenta de que su babosa seguía siendo una Versátil y por suerte nadie se había dado cuenta.

-_Ilussión tienes que transformarte_-. Le susurro Karem preocupada lo más bajito que pudo. Su babosa se dio cuenta y rápidamente se transformo en una Granada. Su dueña le dio una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Sabes? Todas estas parejitas melosas me recuerdan a cierto Shane y cierta Sting, esos dos son tan obvios igual que otras personitas que conozco. Toda pareja es celosa y ellos que ni siquiera son pareja son celos… espera-. Detuvo de repente su meca-puma y sus babosas la miraron extrañadas.

Miro hacia el parque a todas esas parejitas. _"Celos, ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? ¡Es la venganza perfecta!"_ Pensó con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa, sus babosas vieron esa típica sonrisa y correspondieron el gesto al saber que a su dueña se le había prendido el foco, su babosa Aracniredes decidió volver a su tubo estaba un poco cansada pero aun así ayudaría a su dueña cuando ella se lo pidiera. La chica volvió a poner en marcha su meca-puma pero cambio la dirección de donde iba, acelero un poco mientras en su mente se formaba todo un plan. Oh si, esta venganza sería MUY dulce.

_Mientras en el Refugio Shane…_

Trixie salió de la cocina comiendo una manzana y miro hacia la sala, Kord e Eli estaban jugando videojuegos y parecían muy concentrados, desde la cocina había escuchado como apostaban a ver quien lograba superar el record de la pelirroja. Ella se había reído en silencio pues sabía que era imposible que ni si quiera se acercaran a su puntuación, negando con la cabeza al verlos concentrados paso a su lado aun comienzo su bocadillo sin darse cuenta de que cierto Shane se le quedo mirando al pasar a la computadora.

-¡JA! ¡Te derrote Eli!-. Grito el Troll a su lado sobresaltándolo, miro hacia el juego y efectivamente su mecánico le había dado una paliza, pero ni se acerco a la puntuación de Trixie.

-No es justo, me distraje con algo-. Replico molesto.

-Más bien con alguien diría yo-. Se burlo Kord apuntando con la cabeza hacia la pelirroja que por suerte estaba concentrada y no le escucho, las mejillas del Lanzador se tiñeron de un rojo profundo.

-N-No es c-cierto-. Refunfuño aun sonrojado tratando de evitar las ganas de voltear.

-Ya te lo dije unas tres veces y te lo repetiré una cuarta: No Sabes Mentir-. Dijo el Troll burlonamente mientras su compañero le fruncía el seño mientras se ponía más rojo.- Dejémonos de charlas y vamos por la segunda ronda, pero trata de no "distraerte".

-¡Ya verás! Además no soy el único que se distrae a veces, ¿No recuerdas hace unos días?-. Pregunto Eli pícaramente logrando su objetivo.

Las mejillas del Troll se tiñeron de un rojo pronunciado recordando que hace unos tres días se había distraído por quedarse mirando a una amiga de Trixie, se llamaba Akyra Stahl. Era una mujer de 18 años de piel tan blanca como la porcelana más delicada, cabello hasta los hombros de un brillante castaño miel suave y sedoso, usaba botas altas, una falda corta con blusa ajustada al cuerpo un poco escotada de color azul junto a una chaqueta negra, usaba una lanzadora de muñeca negra y blanca. Lo que de verdad lo había distraído eran sus ojos de un hermoso color violeta que lo habían dejado sin aliento, y puso tan distraído al Troll que choco contra un hongo, desde entonces Eli lo molestaba.

-Ahora si no tendré piedad-. Advirtió Kord aun con las mejillas sonrojadas comenzando a jugar.

-Ya lo veremos-. Dijo Eli volviendo a concentrarse en el juego.

Trixie los miro de reojo, había escuchado solo la parte en la que el Shane le recordaba al Troll sobre cierta amiga suya, sonrió un poco recordando que luego Aky le había dicho que aquel mecánico le había parecido guapo, hay personas que son tan obvias. **(No me digas Trixie ¿Y tú con Eli? Trixie: ¡Cállate y continúa! Yo: ._. Ok)** Volvió a concentrarse en su computadora buscando alguna novedad en BabosaNet, últimamente no había pasado mucho y tampoco había grabado algún nuevo Slugisode. Suspiro mordiendo lo que quedaba de su manzana mientras Bluster miraba igualmente aburrido la pantalla. Escucho el timbre del refugio y miro hacia los muchachos, era obvio que no se detendrían a ver quién era asique rodando los ojos se levanto y camino hacia la entrada encontrándose con una sorpresa.

-Hola Ka, ¿Qué te trae al refugio Shane?-. Pregunto la pelirroja con una sonrisa. Su amiga se quito la capucha mostrando su rostro mientras su babosa Versátil volvía a la normalidad.

-Hola Trix, solo venia a pedirte…-. La chica se vio interrumpida por un grito.

-¡Toma eso Kord!-. Grito Eli con una media sonrisa de burla, volteo hacia la entrada.- Oh hola Karem-. La susodicha le saludo con la mano, luego el Lanzador volvió a concentrarse en el juego.

-Nunca cambian, sobre todo tu Shane-. Le dijo la chica pícaramente a la pelirroja la cual asintió… hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo su amiga.

-¿A qué te refieres con "tu" Shane?-. Pregunto a la defensiva sintiendo las mejillas coloradas.

-Oh vamos no te hagas la que no sabes, todos saben que son la parejita del año-. Comento pícaramente dándole un codazo a una muy sonrojada camarógrafa.

-Aclaro que él y yo no somos nada…-. Aclaro sintiendo como el calor subía a sus mejillas.

-Aún…-. Murmuro su amiga lo suficientemente alto para que solo ella escuchara.

-¡KA!-. Grito sonrojada la Sting.

-Jajajaja considéralo una pequeña venganza, pero bueno a lo que vine ¿Me prestas tu cámara?-. Pregunto Karem cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Mi cámara? ¿Para que la quieres si se puede saber?-. Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha. Su amiga sonrió maliciosamente y supo que algo planeaba.

-_Venganza_...-. Fue todo lo que tenía que decir para confirmar las sospechas de la Sting.

-¿Quién? Aparte de mí y de Aky claro está-. Pregunto Trixie con curiosidad.

-Primero que nada Kord no te incumbe-. Dijo la chica mirando al Troll seriamente quien se había volteado al escuchar el nombre de cierta personita, al ver que lo descubrieron volvió la concentración al juego aunque un tanto sonrojado.- Bien, segundo Pili.

-Está bien, pero más te vale que cuides mi cámara con tu vida, iré por ella-. Dijo caminando hacia las escaleras para ir a su habitación. Karem entró y le quito el mando a Eli poniendo pausa al videojuego.

-¡Oye!-. Protestaron ambos chicos mirándola molestos.

-Escúchenme ustedes dos ¿Cuándo le confesaran a Trixie y a Akyra que les gustan?-. Pregunto pícaramente sentándose en el brazo de uno de los sofás, ambos chicos se pusieron nerviosos.

-No sé a qué te refieres Ka-. Dijo Kord desviando la mirada sonrojado, Eli asintió igualmente sonrojado mostrándose de acuerdo.

-Si como no, escuchen si no fuera porque Trix baja en cualquier momento les sacaría más información, pero les advierto que este "interrogatorio" no ha terminado-. Advirtió amenazante pero con una expresión tranquila, le devolvió el mando de juego a Eli justo cuando la pelirroja bajaba por las escaleras.

-Aquí esta Ka, ya te dije que espero la cuides-. Dijo Trixie entregándole uno de sus más preciados tesoros.

-Y yo ya te dije que la cuidare bien-. Dijo la chica rodando los ojos. Ambas caminaron hacia la puerta.

-Hey Karem, espero que no te excedas con Pili-. Dijo la pelirroja preocupada, su amiga ya se había puesto la capucha pues solo se la quitaba con gente en quien confiase, gracia a eso Trixie no pudo ver el brillo malicioso de sus ojos cafés.

-Descuida, no me excederé… _mucho_-. Susurro la última aliviada de que su amiga no la escucho.

La Sting asintió un poco más confiada y ambas se despidieron, antes de irse la chica le hizo una señal con las manos a los chicos de _"Los estoy vigilando"_. Ambos tragaron saliva nerviosamente intentando volver a concentrarse en su juego, aquella chica sabia como intimidar a la gente. Cuando Trixie cerró la puerta y volteo se extraño de ver al Lanzador y al Mecánico más rojos que su propio cabello, le resto importancia para volver a la computadora.

_Con Karem…_

-Bien Ilussión ya tenemos la primera fase lista, hora de llamar a la "victima"-. Dijo maliciosamente mientras su babosa luego de volver a convertirse en una Granada le sonrió igual de maliciosa, Karem se puso su comunicador en el oído y llamo.- Hola Pili.

-_¡Hola Ka! ¿Cómo estas, que me cuentas?_-. Se escuchaba del otro lado, la chica mantuvo su sonrisa pero trato de sonar inocente.

-Estoy bien gracias, quería saber ¿Puedes encontrarme en la Caverna Objetivo como en… una hora?-. Pregunto cruzando los dedos esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

-_¡Claro! Aunque ¿Para qué me necesitas?_-. Pregunto Pili con curiosidad.

-Ya lo veras, por cierto ¿Qué tal vas con cierto chico?-. Pregunto Karem pícaramente, podía imaginarse la expresión de Pili, seguramente se habría sonrojado.

-_¡Ese idiota de Billy y yo no estamos saliendo!_-. Le grito nerviosa la morena desde el comunicador.

-Yo nunca dije que tu y Billy estuvieran saliendo, es más, ni siquiera nombre a Billy-. Por el silencio de Pili seguramente se habría sonrojado.- Bien te veo luego-. Se despidió rápidamente.

-_¡Ka…!_-. Estaba gritando Pili hasta que su amiga le colgó. Karem se quito el comunicador y no pudo evitar reír.

-Perfecto, Fase dos completa victima dirigiéndose al objetivo. Vamos por la Fase tres Ilussión-. Dijo la chica subiendo a su meca-puma acelerando hacia… Industrias Blakk.

_En Industrias Blakk…_

Cierto rubio paseaba por el patio trasero tranquilamente, era uno de esos días en los que el Dr. Blakk estaba tranquilo en su oficina y no tenia trabajos nuevos para él. Twist siempre aprovechaba esos momentos de tranquilidad para pasear tranquilo sin nada que lo molestara, respiro profundamente el aire fresco y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro, en su hombro Loki respiraba igual de tranquilo ante el silencio que había, ambos parecían relajados y tranquilos. Sin trabajo, sin pleitos con la banda de Shane y sin interrupciones. Pero al parecer pensaron muy pronto pues una piedra pequeña golpeo al rubio en la nuca.

Volteo molesto frunciendo el seño hacia donde había sido lanzada la piedra. Vio entre los árboles y hongos una figura que hacía señas con una mano pidiéndole que se acercara, tomo su lanzadora y cargo a Loki quien se transformo en una Trilladora malvada para asustar a quien estuviera ahí, no estaba de ánimos para un Duelo real. Llego a los arboles en donde vio a un o una desconocida la cual se cruzo de brazos y gracias a eso pudo ver que se trataba de una chica pero solo lograba ver sus labios, media nariz y parte de sus mejillas, aun así siguió apuntando con su lanzadora.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres?-. Pregunto con sospecha apuntando firmemente con su lanzadora, pero su contrincante no parecía ni siquiera intimidada.

-Primero que nada quita esa lanzadora, se reconocer una Versátil cuando la veo-. Dijo con indiferencia moviendo la lanzadora del rubio con la mano derecha.- Segundo, vengo a pedirte un favor-. Dijo esta vez seriamente.

-Espera… Yo te he visto con la banda de Shane, vete no hare ningún favor que me pidas-. Replico molesto dándose la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-Ya sé que tu e Eli son "rivales", pero enserio necesito este favor y te lo pido como una persona cualquiera, no como alguien de la banda-. Le dijo la chica volviendo a cruzarse de brazos, el rubio volteo a verla.

-¿Para qué quieres MI ayuda?-. Pregunto Twist aún desconfiando.

-Por tres razones, 1.- Eres el único que aceptaría ayudarme a vengarme, 2.- Fuiste la primera persona que se me vino a la mente y 3.- Eres el único que no tiene novia o una "Amiga con Derecho"-. Respondió la desconocida enumerando con los dedos y haciendo comillas en el aire.

-¿A qué te refieres con "Amiga con Derecho"?-. Pregunto extrañado el rubio.

-A que tú y una chica se gustan pero no lo admiten y solo se lanzan miraditas o cosas así-. Le dijo la chica con una mueca de asco, otra vez cosas románticas.

-Asique quieres venganza-. Dijo Twist pensando.

-Exacto por eso eres el único que me ayudaría, ¿Lo harás?-. Pregunto con una pizca de esperanza.

-Quítate la capucha…-. Pidió o más bien ordeno el oji verde agua.

-¡¿Qué?!-. Grito sobresaltada la joven.

-… y dime tu nombre, solo así decidiré si te ayudo o no-. Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa burlona cruzándose de brazos.

-Eres un…-. La chica respiro profundamente tragándose todas las palabras que quería decir.- Prefiero ahorrarte la molestia de ver mi fea cara-. Explico fríamente volviendo a cruzarse de brazos, el rubio se sorprendió un poco del baja autoestima de la chica.

-Hazlo o no te ayudare-. Dijo Twist dejando a la chica en una situación complicada, finalmente suspiro frustrada, todo fuera por vengarse.

-Si le dices a alguien sobre quien soy disparare esta Trilladora en donde no te entra la luz-. Amenazo alzando su mano derecha en donde estaba su lanzadora de muñeca cargada.

Twist puso una mano en el corazón y la otra la alzo como prometiendo que no diría nada, la chica le gruño molesta y se quito la capucha con cuidado revelando su cabello café achocolatado igual que sus ojos. El rubio la miro y se dio cuenta de que parecía incomoda al descubrirse la cara, al parecer no se la quitaba a menos que estuviera en confianza. Loki vio la babosa Granada que estaba en el hombro de la desconocida y supo de inmediato que era una Versátil, pero cuando esa babosa le miro a los ojos se quedo en silencio en vez de avisarle a su dueño.

-Mi nombre es Karem, pero solo mientras dure nuestro trato para estar en confianza me puedes decir Ka, si quieres-. Dijo con indiferencia desviando la mirada, el rubio se lo pensó unos momentos.

-Te ayudare-. Dijo decidido.

-¿Enserio?-. Pregunto Karem un tanto sorprendida tratando de mantenerse fría poniendo las manos en la cintura y alzando una ceja.

-Sí, dime lo que tengo que hacer-. Respondió Twist estirando la mano, la morena sonrió de medio lado estrechando su mano.

-Perfecto ve a la Caverna Objetivo… oh cielos se me acaba el tiempo, debes ir a la Caverna Objetivo en media hora-. Ordeno mirándolo seriamente.

-Está bien, ¿Qué haré? Para estar seguros-. Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

-Esa es la parte divertida, debes coquetearle a la chica que estará allí, ya la debes conocer se llama Pilar o Pili para abreviar. Resulta que a mi querida amiga le gusta Billy y viceversa, yo llevare al idiota de Billy en el momento justo cundo comiences a coquetearle a Pili. ¿Comprendes el plan rubio?-. Pregunto Karem colocando las manos en la cintura.

-Si comprendo "Ka", y tengo nombre ¿Sabes?-. Replico molesto ante el apodo que le había puesto la chica.

-Como sea "Twist". Recuerda en media hora-. Advirtió por última vez antes de irse en su meca-puma.

El rubio negó con la cabeza viendo como se iba antes de darse la vuelta caminando de nuevo hacia la entrada de la Industria, solo debía avisarle a Blakk que iba a salir y todo el asunto estaría arreglado.

_En la Caverna Espina de Pez…_

La pandilla Hula estaba pintando un par de grafitis por aquí y por allá, los miembros de la pandilla Peque y Gafas estaban pintando un enorme grafiti juntos para dejar una gran marca de la letra H mientras que su líder, Billy, se encargaba de otros más pequeños y unos cuantos destrozos un tanto más alejado de su pandilla. Escucho el sonido de una meca y volteo justo cuando una chica detenía su meca frente a él.

-Vaya, vaya, Billy el ex sirviente de Blakk-. Dijo la joven con una sonrisa de burla sin bajar de su meca.

-Hey yo te conozco, eres esa tal Karem. Estabas con los Shane la semana pasada-. Dijo molesto el bandido acercando la mano a su lanzadora.

-Sí, sí, pero supongo que también recordaras a mi amiga Pilar-. Supuso Karem con picardía, el rubio recordó a aquella chica que había visto y sus mejillas se comenzaron a teñir de rojo.

-¿Y que si la recuerdo? ¿Sabes qué? Vete, lo que sea que tengas que decir no me importa-. Replico molesto dispuesto a irse.

-¿Enserio? ¿Ni siquiera si te digo que Pili va hacia la Caverna Objetivo a encontrarse con, cómo se llamaba, a si Twist?-. Pregunto la chica fingiendo mirarse las uñas.

-¡¿Qué?!-. Grito Billy en shock sintiendo que sus compañeros le miraban extrañados desde la otra esquina de la caverna, comenzó a sentir las mejillas ardiendo mucho más fuerte.

-Creí que lo sabrías, pero bueno ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Solo venia a informarte… A menos que quieras que te indique el camino-. "Sugirió" Karem sonriendo burlona.

Billy se lo pensó, quizás esta chica estuviera tendiéndole una trampa… y quizás lo que decía era cierto y Pili enserio iría a encontrarse con… Twist, pensó ese nombre con asco. Pero entonces recordó a Pilar, sus ojos marrones y su brillante cabello chocolate, desde que la vio por primera vez no pudo quitársela de la cabeza. Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero esa chica lo volvía loco. Sacudió la cabeza concentrándose, definitivamente necesitaba ver lo que sucedía con sus propios ojos. Miro a Karem quien comenzaba aburrirse esperando y asintió rápidamente corriendo hacia su meca-hiena.

Les hizo una seña a sus compañeros de que volvería después, Peque y Gafas se miraron entre sí extrañados y confundidos para luego simplemente encogerse de hombros y volver a su trabajo con el grafiti. Karem acelero un poco pues necesitaba llegar en el momento preciso, por suerte Billy también acelero haciéndola sonreír con burla y picardía, era obvio que el bandido estaba perdidamente enamorado de su amiga.

_En la Caverna Objetivo…_

Pili bajo de su meca y camino un poco para esperar a Karem, aún no sabía con certeza lo que quería mostrarle su amiga pues conociéndola podía esperarse cualquier cosa, la caverna estaba vacía y no se veía ni una babosa. Escucho el sonido de una meca y volteo sonriendo pensando que sería su amiga, pero su sonrisa se borro al ver a un rubio conocido caminando hacia ella con una sonrisa coqueta que le extraño, pero aún así tomo su lanzadora y le apunto. El rubio ni siquiera se detuvo hasta quedar cerca de ella.

-Twist, ¿Qué quieres?-. Pregunto Pilar con desconfianza, para su sorpresa el rubio ensancho aquella sonrisa coqueta incomodándola.

-Pues venia de paseo y mira las bellas sorpresas que me encuentro-. Respondió acercando su mano para poner detrás de su oreja un mechón de cabello…

Un momento… ¿Acaso él estaba… coqueteándole? Se sintió aun más incomoda que antes y retrocedió un paso, pero Twist se acerco otra vez. Pili no sabía que otro rubio estaba mirando desde unos árboles cerca de donde se encontraba, Karem había dejado a Billy en el lugar perfecto para que viera todo mientras ella se iba a esconder detrás de otros arbustos para mirar el espectáculo, intento aguantarse la risa al ver a Billy apretando celoso los puños y su cara roja de la rabia, luego se enfoco en su amiga y lo nerviosa que se estaba colocando.

-¿Qué te sucede Twist?-. Pregunto nerviosa Pili quedándose sin escapatoria pues su espalda choco contra un hongo.

-Pues nada, solo admiro la belleza que tengo enfrente-. Coqueteo el rubio con una media sonrisa, Pilar sintió como se sonrojaba y cada vez se sentía más incómoda.

-¡D-Déjame t-tranquila!-. Replico la chica lamentándose de haber tartamudeado.

-Tengo una mejor idea-. Dijo Twist poniendo ambas manos al lado de su cara inclinándose como si la fuera a besar.

Karem se mordió el labio aguantándose la risa al ver lo nerviosa e incómoda que estaba Pili, se enfoco en Billy y se dio cuenta de que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que explotara, al ver que Twist tenía intenciones de besar a Pilar…. Pues se puede decir que fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Salió de su escondite y cualquiera que pasara saldría corriendo para salvar su vida, los ojos verdes de Billy llameaban de furia pura, la sonrisa de Ka se ensancho pues esto se pondría muy bueno, debió haber traído palomitas para el espectáculo que se armaría.

-¡Suéltala!-. Grito Billy furioso acercándose, Pili lo miro sorprendida ¿Qué hacia él aquí? Sea como sea le agradecía la intervención.

-¿Quién me lo ordena?-. Pregunto Twist burlonamente.

-¡Pues yo idiota!-. Gruño Billy enojado.

-¿A sí? ¿Y qué derecho tienes sobre ella?-. Pregunto Twist con una media sonrisa, la pobre de Pili solamente miraba a cada uno sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Pues yo…yo…!-. La verdad no tenia excusa y mejor se quedo callado con un montón de ganas de gritarle un par de cosas al rubio.

-Eso creí, adiós guapa-. Le dijo a Pilar besándole la mejilla aumentando la rabia de Billy.

La chica todavía no procesaba muy bien lo que había pasado y simplemente se quedo callada mirando al bandido, jamás lo había visto tan enojado, hasta parecía… no, no podía ser ¿O sí? ¿Podría ser que Billy estuviera celoso? Era imposible, pero las pruebas estaban ante sus ojos tan claras como el agua. Además ¿Cómo sabia él que ella estaba allí?... La respuesta casi la abofeteo en la cara: Karem, la muy maldita seguramente había planeado todo, ahora sí que iba a matarla. Twist se fue detrás de un hongo y miro en donde estaba escondida Karem la cual levanto el pulgar señalando que todo había salido perfecto. Entre Pili y Billy se formo un silencio tenso.

-¿Qué relación tienes con él?-. Pregunto Billy de repente muy molesto.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué refieres con eso?-. Pregunto confundida la Lanzadora.

-Pff si claro como si no supieras, ¿Tú y… _él_ están saliendo?-. Aclaro furioso cruzándose de brazos, Pili le imito.

-¿Y qué si estuviéramos saliendo? Eso a ti no te importa-. Replico molesta, pero en sus ojos se podía ver una pisca de esperanza. ¿Sera que ella le gustaba a Billy?

-¡Si me importa!-. Grito furioso el rubio haciendo enojar a Pilar.

-¡¿A sí?! ¡¿Y por qué te importa?!-. Grito devuelta igual de enojada.

-¡PORQUE ME GUSTAS!-. Todo quedo en silencio, ese grito había sido lanzado a los cuatro vientos. Pero Pili no le creyó, no quería creerle.

-¡No te creo!-. Grito molesta la Lanzadora.

-¡¿Por qué?!-. Grito otra vez furioso Billy, ¿Enserio cuando se confesaba ella no le creía?

-¡Tú siempre me juegas bromas pesadas, esta seguramente también es una!-. Fue la respuesta de una furiosa Pilar.

-¡¿Quieres pruebas?! ¡Bien, te daré una prueba!-. Eso fue lo último que dijo el rubio antes de tomarla de la cintura firmemente y atraerla hacia sí capturando sus labios.

La beso con frenesí sintiendo que perdía la cordura ante el sabor tan dulce de sus labios, la abrazo más fuerte de la cintura para que no tuviera escape y la siguió besando como si reclamara lo que le pertenecía, aún así el beso era dulce. Pili por otro lado por el repentino movimiento termino con las manos en sus hombros y tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, no podía mover un solo musculo ante todas las sensaciones que se acumularon en su pecho. Sorpresa, amor, felicidad… santo cielo era demasiado, además aquel beso la hacía llegar al mismo cielo.

El rubio decepcionado comenzó a separarse al ver que no era correspondido, pero unas manos en sus mejillas lo sorprendieron. Pili volvió a besarlo pasando las manos de sus mejillas a su cuello rodeándolo con firmeza, luego de superar la sorpresa inicial Billy correspondió el beso moviendo gustoso y deleitado sus labios embriagándose con aquel dulce sabor de los labios de su amada. Definitivamente se sentía en el paraíso y nada podría bajarlo de allí, de eso estaba completamente seguro. Mientras que Twist llego al lado de Karem y ambos miraron a la parejita.

-Mi venganza esta completa-. Comento la joven quitándose la capucha con una sonrisa de victoria.

-¿Venganza? Yo diría que le hiciste un favor a tu amiga-. Dijo Twist con extrañeza.

-Sí lo sé, pero se sonrojo y se puso nerviosa, además de la furia de Billy-. Dijo Karem todavía con esa sonrisa.

-No es muy buena venganza en mi opinión-. Comento el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y si te dijera que tengo todo grabado?-. Pregunto la chica ensanchando su sonrisa mostrando la cámara con la que aún permanecía grabando, enfoco a los tortolitos que seguían en su burbuja e intento aguantar las ganas de vomitar.

-Jajajaja-. Se rio Twist al ver que esa si era una venganza.

-Oh si, esto ira directo a BabosaNet-. Dijo Karem maliciosamente, fue ahí que el rubio reacciono.

-Espera ¿Grabaste absolutamente todo?-. Pregunto nervioso.

-Por supuesto que sí. ¿No quieres que tus admiradoras se pongan celosas cierto? Aawwww-. Dijo la joven con burla.

-Pff ¿Qué admiradoras?-. Pregunto con amargura haciendo que la morena se pusiera un tanto mal.

-Oye que seas de los malos no significa que no tengas admiradoras-. Le dijo dándole un ligero codazo, por lo menos saco una pequeña sonrisa del rubio.

-Gracias Ka-. Dijo Twist.

-Nuestro trato termino rubiecito asique no me llames así, volvemos a ser desconocidos. Recuerda que no debes decirle a NADIE quien soy o te perseguiré hasta el fin de tus días-. Advirtió otra vez la chica volviendo a colocarse su capucha. Salió de los arbustos hacia donde estaba la pareja.- ¡Hey tortolitos! ¿Algo que decirle a sus futuros seguidores de BabosaNet?-. Pregunto con burla.

La nueva parejita se separo sorprendida y al darse cuenta de la cámara no dudaron en perseguirla, Karem riendo corrió hacia su meca acelerando a fondo escuchando a sus perseguidores. Twist negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa, luego recordó que debía volver a Industrias Blakk a la monótona vida, miro en la dirección en la que se fueron los demás, seguramente su vida era más divertida. Sacudió la cabeza y emprendió camino hacia su meca para irse.

Finalmente Karem si subió el video y lo título: Gracias a los Celos. De más está decir que el video recibió muchas más de 30.000 visitas en BabosaNet, sumando el hecho de que Pili y Billy recibieron varias burlas de sus amigos y otros comentarios felicitando a la nueva pareja. Pilar jamás lo admitiría pero luego de matar a Karem quizás le agradecería pues le había hecho un favor, ahora era muy feliz como novia de Billy y a pesar de ser una venganza fue la más dulce que pudo haberle hecho Ka.

En definitiva no hay nada más dulce que los celos y la venganza.

* * *

_**Bueno sigo diciendo que me siento orgullosa de este resultado. Espero que te guste Pili MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Una venganza por tu fic Twistem y esta es más larga, suelo ser MUUUUUUUUUY vengativa ¬u¬ Si cualquiera otra intenta hacerme sonrojar con algun fic Twistem (Zaix tu estas advertida ¬¬) Pasara algo como este One-Shot...o peor ¬u¬ BYE! Un saludo a S****lugterraFan-DayDreame****r que por ahora es la única que se salva de mis venganzas xD**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
